Dissidia Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Welcome All! Introductions Hello Everyone! My names Jaryth, and I help run this Wiki. The most important thing for a Wiki to work well, is for its community, YOU to come together! Talk to each other, talk as a group, just communicate in general! Please feel free to leave a message here (Click the little 'Leave Message' button at the top of the page), telling everyone a bit about of yourself! -Jaryth000 10:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Everyone! My name is Elvaron, and I created this Wiki. I fully agree with Jaryth, we need to work together to unite our efforts to make a great wiki for those who need the info available in english. Feel free to ask, comment, request or say anything that's on your mind here. --Elvaron 11:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm Raphaelblaze, from the GameFaqs Forums, I agree with Elvaron and Jaryth, if everyone of us work together, this will be an excellent Wiki. I already edit the Sephiroth's Page and the Jecht's Page, I hope that helps... -Raphaelblaze 8:41, 6 January 2009 (GTM-3) Oh Im sure it will! And thank you for the effort you put in! I suggest everyone Watch/check in frequently on this page, as its a good way for us to all talk! --Jaryth000 11:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hello everyone, I'm Cecil, from the Final Fantasy Wiki, I agree with those above, talking with each other and this sort of hospitality will help the wiki a lot! I already made edits to the Arena articles and the EX-Mode articles, i will keep editing as well ^_^ --User:Cecil the Paladin Hey everyone, I'm Alarielle, also member of FF Wiki. I'll trys to help the best I can, as I don't have Dissidia (alas) but still, I can help organizing things here, if you want^^ I already made a Character portal and edited Warrior of Light. Hope it won't be my last contributions --Alarielle Hello, it's me again.. Excuse me, I dunno if what I'm gonna propose will be a bad idea in some way.. But, anyway... I found this JAP Wiki very useful, so, how do you think about if use some information from there and put it here?... I'll leave the link. If the mods approve it, I'll start to translate most of the useful information... http://enigmawiki.com/dissidia/index.php?%A5%B8%A5%BF%A5%F3 -Raphaelblaze Information seams good to me! But... I cant read Japanese so I cant tell... Still, good information is good information I suppose? Also, if anyone has noticed, if you look at the bottom of any of the Characters pages, you will now see a mini-nav for the characters that I created! :D. Hopefully that will make things easier to navigate. I also just finished re-doing the Characters side navigation (Apparently WoL was missing? :S). One odd thing about that... I couldn't use the Templates for that... each time I tried... like Putting which should of resulted in: just instead turned into ]]. So I had to use the traditional name links for them all... (Im pretty sure it has to do with something special with the side-nav, and how it sees links..) Still, its all good now. --Jaryth000 19:02, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : Hmm, I forgot WoL? Ooops... And yeah, templates dont work with the sidebar, since it gets parsed in different ways. I don't know it too well either, just use * Article | Alternate Name for Article with the * indicating the depth of the menu item, for example *** Warrior of Light | WoL would result in a link to saying "WoL" in after 3 submenus... Thanks for fixing it though : --Elvaron 07:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, I'm planning on finishing a lot of the character pages with either pictures or even better a translation of abilities and put some up like I did with the Shantotto and Gabranth page. My next two will be Butz Klauser and The Emperor, so help is appreciated! Also, I don't mind helping anyone if you need it. MattJumps 20:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : Sounds good, but check or for a reference how to setup the tables. it's actually easy: : For the rows, use . There are more templates for other numbers of columns than 7, working on a universal one, but not easy :) wiki parser functions suck. : Also good find Raphael, I only knew that other jp wiki... --Elvaron 07:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm Krystal, but I'm also known as Cluna 06. I am also from FF Wiki and I can't help but to organize some character pages, especially Cloud and Tidus. Well, I can see that most of us here cannot wait until the US version of the game comes out this summer! Cluna 06 IllegalRagnell :I'm IllegalRagenll. I'm considered an expert on Final Fantasy in terms of plot and character/job usage. My mains in Dissidia are Terra, Zidane and Cecil with secondary mains Bartz, Cloud, Sephie and Kefka. My youtube account is "garrahasfunk". You can contact me there. Hey guys, I'm Rintaun. Nice to meet you all... mostly I'll just be lurking around, but I'm more than willing to provide occasional translation assistance if it's needed. Just drop me a line. -- Rintaun 16:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) User:LithLorian im not good at anything but character specs and the pp catolog. I am PrinnyGod, nice to meet all of you. I'm looking forward to contributing to this wiki, as it has already greatly helped me to play Dissidia. PrinnyGod 21:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Time to work then... Ok, I'll start to see what useful info we can extract from that Wiki... ::Sounds good, but keep in mind, Sig, and to reference these things (which we should start doing... References are very important...) --Jaryth000 20:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::References are only necessary if you want a formal wiki, a lot of places around here don't reference unless the source is copyrighted. --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S']][[User talk:Some Color Mage|'C']][[User:Some Color Mage/BOTM|'M']] 20:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh... well, fair enough then, carry on! :D.--Jaryth000 23:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Translation Needed: Random Summon This summon is not listed in our list.... why? Or at least I did not see it... I may have missed it. But can someone tell me a bit about it? --Jaryth000 00:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : That's Shinryū (神竜), the God Dragon (kind of literal translation, no idea how he was called in FF4 and 5, but i'm sure he was a boss in one of them, if not both). Thing is, he's Chaos' summon, and you can not obtain it, so that's kind of why he's not on the list so far. We can add him, but then we need info on what he does :) --Elvaron 07:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Random Talkings Got something to say? Then say it! Hey all! I like Cheese... --Jaryth000 00:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Cheese smells, Sephiroth fell, and Shantotto is swell O~hohoho? --MattJumps 00:22, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: <_< Sure... shes sweell... if your into that kinda thing >_>... XD--Jaryth000 00:34, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Story -Story - *whips sweat off brow* Whoo... that was a ton of work. So I went though the entire Story section and re-did all of it. Created a Story Navigation Template for ease of access to all the Story parts. As well I created mini Templates for all the main parts of the story, not unlike the Character ones. So that turns into: . Just to make things simpler. Within that, I redid all the links on the story page, as well as the side navigation. I also took out all of the links that lead to the Numbered stories (thanks to Some Color Mage for switching up the pages!). Oh and I finally got all the Screenshots I needed, so I was able to add images to all the Stories, as well as the main Menu icons (for things like the Duel Colosseum). And as a quick note... I was wondering if we should include things for Multiplayer? Well, not even that, but all the Vs. modes. You vs CPU, You vs. Friend (Wifi) or You Vs. Friend (Though PS3). Would we have one page for all? or one for each? And we should also really get the PP Shop up here XD. --Jaryth000 02:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : That's pretty much what Multiplayer was meant for, since it's in the sidebar menu -.- So yeah, we should write how to get stuff done, even XLink Kai I guess, we also need a page for the passwords, I linked them on the accessories page already, but the article doesn't really exist yet, and we can easily link to that page, once it's made, within the Multiplayer Article under the Friend Card section. --Elvaron 07:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: Wow... I TOTALLY missed that page... my bad. But yeah, I guess I can start some stuff up about that, and get the Friend Codes linked together. I saw a good topic on Gamefaqs of someone gathering information, that topic should be most usefull.--Jaryth000 07:50, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Leon-better name for squall? Hi everyone. Square-Enix really got FF fanboys together in one game and a great game it is, except i had to over 70USD to get it. I would like to thank Jaryth000 for starting out this page and everyone else who contribute to it. It really helped me a lot since i couldn't read Japanese but I can speak a lil bit. BTW, isn't Leon(Kingdom Hearts name for Squall) a better name for Squall? And how come Cloud gets his KH move while Squall doesn't(Blast Zone Combo is pretty dam cool)? Neways, keep up the good work. Leon-ez1 05:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : See the funny thing about that is... better name or not, its, IN ENGLISH in the Japanese game... so you can really argue with that. So.... yeah--Jaryth000 07:50, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : True, it's Squall Leonhart in the official game he was taken from, otherwise they would all use their KH costumes anyways. You can write in his article that he's called Leon in KH if you want. --Elvaron 07:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::His name in KH is Squall, he just calls himself Leon out of shame or something. --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S']][[User talk:Some Color Mage|'C']][[User:Some Color Mage/BOTM|'M']] 08:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Makes you wonder why did SE change the name to Leon in KH...Squall sounds like a name of a duck of something...sigh. se-ko-o-ru? (Assuming that is the correct Kanji version). "Yeah, I hate the name Squall, even though I'm awesome, I just call myself Leon for a while and see how that goes."-Squall/Leon Leon-ez1 11:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Personally, I think Leon is gay, Squall is more original. P,S. Is "Leonheart" pronounced Layonheart or Leeonheart? Judge Balthier 14:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey, I'll be hanging around at #dissidia on irc.freenode.net (the IRC Server that #wikia is also on). If you got questions, come on in, and be sure to mention my nickname so that I notice there's activity :) I'm pretty sure everyone knows how to use IRC, but for those who don't and use a windows OS, look up "mirc" (or gamersirc.net if you want to go fancy) - and no arguing which irc program or script is best, that's not the topic, and i was just giving two options, one of which i worked on myself :) --Elvaron 14:34, 7 January 2009 (UTC) GameFAQs My FAQ for Shantotto was finally accepted, and I'm planning on putting a section on how to farm using Shantotto on the wiki. Ideas? Suggestions? : One suggestion: Take a look at the Guides Category for information on how to name and how to flag a guide :) Of course the guide will be linked on the Shantotto page (once you feel it's complete enough), I'd just prefer to split personal opinion and facts. --Elvaron 04:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Music to Listen to While Page Editing You guys have to try the following songs on the Final Fantasy XI Soundtrack, and for a majority of these songs, I hold an emotional bond with because I had a lot of friends on FFXI Remora server, and many of which I still remain in contact with. Music has the remarkable ability to increase brain output and might help some thinking; personally, it brings me to a place that I enjoyed very much. :Sarutabaruta (Great Piano/Flute/Clarinet) :The Federation of Windurst (Shantotto's Distant Glory Theme + Great Jig-type song) :Longfall, the Ronfaure Region song (very Victorian Era inspired, featuring harps, lutes, etc.) :Ru'Lude Gardens (Strings, also Victorian, I spent many hours in this area while Looking for Groups) :The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah (I would go to this zone just to listen to the music, made travelling to Sky much more enjoyable) Try these! --MattJumps Help!! I need the name of those "penalties" that appear on the screen. Seen with the Chaos emblem then a flash of red light. For example, if you don't attack for a certain amount of time, you are stunned and unable to move or attack. Or after a certain duration, the amount of damage dealt is increased.--MattJumps 22:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I always thought they where just 'rules' or like 'cosmic laws' and 'chaotic laws' or something... I dont know <_< anyone else?--Jaryth000 22:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, they're called Cosmos Laws and Chaos Laws. Cosmos, to my knowledge, grants characters with a flashing HP Bar with a full EX Bar or the ability to summon again. Chaos, as you mentioned, paralyzes characters who don't attack for a period of time. Xiolyph 02:44, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Formatting for Movesets & Character Pages For consistency sake, can we do table-style moveset lists? Not only is it useful organization-wise, but it also presents consistency in the Dissidia wiki and a sense of professionalism. I will set tables for the given movesets that aren't already table format, so for future characters, please try to establish a table of their moves with the following: Japanese Text (if possible) / Name of Attack (to your best translation or make your own, see my Gabranth page)/ Ground/Air/Dual (Where is this move usable) / CP to Use (Default CP not Master) / AP to Master / Description (important if you don't have the translation). Also, try to stick to the format of listing the moves in order. Starting with Ground Brave Attacks >> Air Brave Attacks >> Ground HP Attacks >> Air HP Attacks. If attacks have dual properties, like Exdeath or Kuja, don't bother listing them twice, just place them under the "Dual" category. Thanks in advance, the character pages are looking great. --MattJumps 17:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Needed/Random Pages So, once and a while, under the reason edit, you may see that I edit a seemingly random page. Why? Well, general Maintenance. If you have some time, drop by the Page, where you can find some interesting things. Specifically the 3 following things: # -Pages that have no links to them # -Pages that do not link to any where else # -Pages people have linked to, but do not exist yet. A lot of what I've been doing around here, has been checking over these pages, to make sure that we have a good 'flow'. Whats one of the best things about Wiki's? Well, I think XKCD put it best: http://xkcd.com/214/ You start out checking up on one thing... you end up checking something else, then something else then, yeah... But if you have a bunch of Lonely/Dead End pages... you dont get that flow, and people will only look at one, maybe two images. The reason I made the Story and Characters Navigation was to keep up this flow. How can you help? Once and a while, check out , and those three mentioned above... and if you see something there, go in, edit that article and link things to it/from it :D (make sure its relevant though!). And if you see any that you have information on, feel free to fill them out! --Jaryth000 20:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Table Format Hey, I don't know who always does that, but please stop changing * to * It's just pointless. It serves no purpose, takes up more space, makes the source harder to read and is annoying on a level that is so subtle I never assumed anyone could even BE that subtle :) --Elvaron 10:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Random Update So, I came back for a bit... just to do a bit of cleaning here and there... Still have no internet at my place, so getting on here is... difficult lol. Well, Im happy to see things have stayed relatively in check here. Thanks to the community for keeping everything running! --Jaryth000 08:50, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Community? Is it just me, or.... does this community seem kind of..... empty? I rarely see anyone post anything in this section, unless there is somewhere else people go to talk. I know I'm new, but, I just wanted to voice my opinions. PrinnyGod 02:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC)